Plastic vehicle wheel covers are known in the prior art. Generally such covers are retained on the vehicle wheel by various types of metal clips or fasteners which are assembled to the wheel cover after molding and grippingly engage one or more portions of the vehicle wheel. It is also known to provide a plastic vehicle wheel cover with integral prongs as shown in Meyers U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,078, Wheel Cover Snap On Fastener, issued Mar. 15, 1977. This plastic vehicle wheel cover requires that the wheel hub be specially manufactured in order that the wheel cover be mounted thereon. The wheel hub is provided with a plurality of axial outwardly embossed apertured areas, equal in number to the retaining prongs of the cover, to receive the prongs which mount the wheel cover on the wheel. The apertured areas would have to be finished in a secondary operation in order to remove all sharp edges which would cut into the prongs during mounting and removal of the cover and possibly lead to loss of retention of the cover to the wheel. Additionally, a multiple action mold would be required in order to mold the prongs and the associated structure. A simple type of male-female mold together with the attendant advantages of such a mold, cannot be used to mold the prongs and attendant structure. Additionally, the prongs have to be accurately lined up with each of their respective apertures in order to mount the cover on the wheel.